already
by penyuka-matematika
Summary: Sudah cukup aku jatuh cinta dengan manusia seperti itu. Betul ucapan kakakku, bahwa aku tidak jauh dari kata – kata polos dan bodoh. Dengan mudah kakakku mengatakan aku bodoh tapi juga polos secara bersamaan, secara aku tidak mengerti dengan apa maksudnya. vkook/kookv. bts.


Sudah.

Sudah cukup aku jatuh cinta dengan manusia seperti itu. Betul ucapan kakakku, bahwa aku tidak jauh dari kata – kata polos dan bodoh. Dengan mudah kakakku mengatakan aku bodoh tapi juga polos secara bersamaan, secara aku tidak mengerti dengan apa maksudnya. Aku melakukan apa yang orang itu minta, aku melakukan apa pun jika itu membuat orang itu benar. Aku melakukannya. Tapi sayangnya terlalu banyak diminta tolong malah membuatku semakin dekat dengan orang itu, dan akhirnya aku jatuh lagi ke dalam perasaannya. Bodoh, bukan? Tapi aku polos, aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa seperti ini. Aku masih dengan pikiran polosku yang mau jatuh ke dalam perasaan ini. Aku masih dengan pikiran polosku dengan kelakuan masih ingin dekat dengan orang itu.

Dalam ucapan lain, aku pengikutnya. Pengikutnya yang menyia – nyiakan perasaanku yang tak tahu tenggelam di mana.

"Jungkook –ah, bangun. Ayo, kerjakan tugas kelompok hari ini," ajak seseorang membangunkanku dari tidur siang. Persetan.

Aku mengerjapkan mata melihat ke arah jendela yang langitnyasudah berwarna gelap, padahal aku ingat dua jam lalu masih pukul dua belas, dan sekarang pertanda mendung. "Malas," ucapku menarik selimutku yang kalah kuat ditarik seseorang itu. Kim Taehyung namanya.

"Bangun, hanya kau yang mengerti tentang literatur Shakespeare, Kook." Taehyung mengangkat tubuhku untuk bangun dari tempat kesayanganku. Pulau kapuk, di mana aku bisa curhat sepuasnya tanpa harus dibilang bodoh dan polos, di mana aku sepuasnya membuat tempat itu basah karena air mataku yang kapasitasnya melebihi lautan pasifik. Di mana aku juga puas marah dengan menendang apa pun yang ada di sana tanpa patut diadu karena kesakitan.

"Ya, ya..." Aku memutarkan bola mata.

Taehyung membantuku berganti baju, padahal aku bisa sendiri. Tidak ada yang harus dibantu olehnya. "Aku bisa sendiri."

"Tidak, kau lamban, Kook."

Aku menghela napas sekali lagi, Taehyung memang suka berlebihan padahal menurutku aku biasa saja memakai baju, tidak menghabiskan waktu yang banyak. "Tapi, aku tidak lamban di bagian literatur," kataku membela diri sambil bersiap mengambil beberapa karya Shakespeare dan lainnya. Seharusnya tugas kelompok ini tidak dilakukan hanya berdua saja, bukan?

"Ya, itu terserahmu." Taehyung menarikku keluar kamar dengan cepat. Ia memang tahu bahwa aku suka berada di sini. Terlalu lama di kamar membuat diriku akan menjadi ngangtuk.

Dalam perjalanan Taehyung hanya berdumal saja, aku malas mendengarnya. Ia memang benci pelajaran sastra, segala bentuk pelajaran yang mengharuskan ia berbahasa dengan baik. Ia tidak suka. Hanya saja tidak suka. "Padahal kita sudah senior tapi masih saja diberi tugas literatur seperti itu, Shakespeare lagi. Aku bosan, sumpah." Taehyung hanya marah – marah dari tadi. Memang seperti itu dia, sungguh. Menurutku dia sudah tidak tampan lagi kalau bertemu pelajaran sastra. Wajahnya akan hanya bertekuk, dengan pandangan keluar jendela kelas. Di mana saat itu juga ada pelajaran olah raga kelas lain. Taehyung menghabiskan waktu memandang keluar dan akhirnya matanya tertangkap sesuatu untuk didekati. Begitulah yang ia ceritakan kepadaku.

Dan, satu lagi. Taehyung tidak pernah mau untuk beda kelompok denganku apalagi untuk pelajaran Sastra Inggris ini. Ya, karena ia bodoh dengan pelajaran itu.

"Di kafe Tulip, seperti biasa?"

Aku mengangguk, mengiyakan.

Kami memasuki kafe lalu terdengar dentingan lonceng saat Taehyung membuka pintu kafe. Seperti biasa kami mengambil tempat di paling jauh dari pengunjung, terlalu pojok malah. Alasan sepele, agar aku bisa berkonsentrasi dengan baik.

"Kau duduk duluan, aku pesan dulu. Kau susu coklat kocok 'kan. Kook, udara mendung, kau tidak mau yang hangat?" tanya Taehyung menatapku penuh, tidak mengerti tatapan itu aku hanya membalas menggeleng.

Duduk, lalu mengerluarkan buku catatan yang akan kutulis untuk menerangkan presentasi lusa. Tipikal kelompok bersama Taehyung adalah melakukan apapun saat kepepet. Tidak mengerti aku hanya bersama dia terus.

Kami bersahabat sejak kecil, mungkin sejak kami masih orok, aku dengan Taehyung berbeda setahun, ia masuk sekolah telat denganku, yang akhirnya kami menjadi satu angkatan. Dan aku juga bukan tipikal orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan kakak, atau apa pun. Tidak suka saja, jika untuknya. Aku lebih suka kita bersama dengan status yang sama, seperti teman seangkatan.

"Jadi kita mulai dari apa?" Taehyung bertanya lebih dulu sambil menaruh pesanan dan duduk.

"Romeo dan Juliet?" tanyaku memulai.

"Bosan." Taehyung mendengus.

"Memangnya kau sudah hafal, sebagian besar ceritanya?" aku mengangkat alis sebelahku, memancingnya untuk bercerita tentang itu.

"Ya, kujabarkan nanti."

"Sekarang," aku berujar kesal.

Taehyung menarik napasnya dengan berat dan juga menghela napasnya berat. "Kau tahu, aku tidak suka nuansa roman seperti itu, Kook."

"Bodo amat."

"Galak—"

"—ku mulai, dengan mengatakan Romeo itu bajingan. Merantau memang nilai bagus bagi seorang pria jika hanya untuk mencari nafkah, tapi tidak untuk Romeo ia lupa dengan dirinya yang pernah jatuh hati dengan gadis lain, saat di kampungnya. Tapi malah karena perantauannya ia bertemu Juliet dan akhirnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Gadis yang tinggal di kastil itu. Jadi langsung saja, menurutku baguslah mereka mati karena mereka pantas. Dari pada harus gadis kampung itu yang mengetahui bahwa prianya selingkuh dengan orang lain." Taehyung mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang setelah menjelaskan kisah itu. Pria seperti Kim Taehyung memang tidak pernah mau melihat apa yang terjadi, ia lebih suka dengan analisisnya yang kurang ajar itu. Pantasnya, ucapan yang keluar dari pria ini memang terlihat biadab, tapi kusuka.

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Kook, jangan bilang kau masih menganggap kisah itu romantis. Sekarang sudah abad duapuluh satu, jangan menatap kisah roman menjadi pandangan hidupmu. Kau tahu dunia itu kejam." Karena memang begitu, aku lebih suka menganggap diriku sebagai orang yang dicintai oleh orang yang kucintai. Karena melihat ke depan adalah caraku, meski aku tak tahu aku menjadi apa itu, masa depan atau masa lalu.

"Itu dari pandanganmu 'kan, kau tidak boleh menentang karya sastra. Apalagi seluruh generasi mempelajarinya." Aku mencoba memperbaiki sudut pandangnya tentang kisah itu.

"Setidaknya Shakespeare bisa membuka mata untuk melihat kisah cinta yang romantis ke depannya, untuk melupakan masa lalu." Lanjutku.

"Tidak, Kook—"

"Apa kalian sedang berdebat, bolehkah aku ikut?" Seseorang menduduki bangku lainnya yang satu meja bersama kami. Dan dia duduk berselebahan dengan Taehyung. Jujur, kenapa wajahku memerah untuk seperti kepanasan.

"Hanya tugas kelompok saja," ujarku sambil meminum pesananku yang tadi.

Betul ucapan Taehyung, seharusnya aku memilih coklat panas ketimbang susu coklat kocok yang di atasnya es krim vanilla yang menggugah. Tubuhku sedang tidak begitu menyukai hal – hal dingin memang. Dan tidak beruntungnya lagi, aku hanya memakai kaus rumahan biasa. Kukira hujan tidak akan sederas ini hingga membuat suasana menjadi dingin.

"Aku dengar kalian membicarakan Romeo dan Juliet, bukankah itu tugas Mr. Bold."

"Kau satu sekolah dengan kami?" tanyaku.

"Bukankah, kau Jennie dari kelas 12 – 3?" tanya Taehyung yang malah lebih tahu dariku, apa mungkin orang yang diceritakan Taehyung waktu itu adalah gadis ini. Yang sering ia lihat saat pelajaran Sastra Inggris, juga Taehyung katakan ada kelas yang berolahraga, dan ia menatapi orang ini. Maksudku, gadis ini. Taehyung biseks jadi ia bisa menyukai gadis ataupun lelaki. _I don't give a fuck._

"Dan kalian, Taehyung dan Jungkook. Orang – orang lumayan sering membicarakan kalian berdua." Ya, betul. Aku dibicarakan banyak orang sebagai murid yang terlalu polos, selalu mengikuti Taehyung ke mana pun. Sampai ada satu mantan Taehyung marah denganku mengatakan bahwa aku orang ke tiganya. Persetan. Mulut manusia kadang gila.

"Baiklah, maaf tadi aku menguping pembicaraan kalian. Dan baru kali ini aku mendengar kalimat argumen tentang kisah itu, biasanya mereka mengucapkan kisah itu di bagian romantisnya saja." Jennie mengucapkan hal panjang lebar, sambil berbinar dengan arah mata ke Taehyung tentunya. Ya di hadapanku.

Taehyung tertawa canggung, "aku berucap seperti itu karena aku lebih menyukai karya seni lukis ketimbang literatur yang malah jadi bahan pelajaran di sekolah."

Aku hanya mendengar dengusan Taehyung yang berakhir dengan tawaan dari mulut Jenni juga tak lupa wajahnya yang berbinar jika menatap garis rahang Taehyung yang jelas. "Aku juga!" jawab Jennie, yang akhirnya dibalas dengan wajah Taehyung yang juga terlihat semangat, tidak denganku yang sedari tadi ia hanya menekuk saja.

Aku melanjutkan hal – hal yang harus kelompokku presentasikan dan menulisnya, sambil juga mendengar obrolan mereka berdua. Selagi menyeruput minuman yang tadi kupesan.

"Ya, tidak kalah keren karya lukis Van Gogh dan Picasso. Lagi pula mereka juga punya kemiripan dan perbedaan yang tidak kalah keren."

Aku mengambil tasku yang kutaruh di sebelah bangkuku. Tidak mungkin. Biasanya barang itu aku bawa. Tanganku sudah bergetar untuk mencari barang itu. Aku tidak biasanya lupa dan Taehyung biasanya juga menaruhnya ke dalam tasku. "T—tae..." panggilku pelan sekali hingga tenggelam dalam suara petir yang cukup kencang.

"Taehyung," panggilku lagi yang masih mencari barangku di meja atau pun di tas.

Taehyung melihatku yang sedang panik mencari sesuatu, tanpa harus kukatakan dirinya pun tahu. Dia meraih telapak tanganku merasakannya, tolong Taehyung jangan berubah menjadi panik juga. "Kita pulang sekarang."

Taehyung memberi jaketnya yang tadi ia simpuhkan ke bangku, lalu memakaikannya kepadaku. "Aku masih bisa menahannya," ujarku bergetar. Brengsek, mengapa harus bibir ini yang bergemeletuk kencang, bahkan Jennie pun melihatku bingung. Jangan tatap aku seperti itu.

"Kau membawanya?" Taehyung masih dalam keadaan berdiri, keadaan seperti inilah yang bahkan menurut Taehyung biasa. Ia suda terlalu lama bersamaku jadi ia tahu diriku seperti apa.

Aku menggeleng. "Lupa." Taehyung mengubek tasku sekali lagi. Ia mencari hal yang paling aku butuhkan saat ini. Menjauhkan aku dari minuman yang tadi kupesan. "Kau memakan coklat batang yang tadi di sajikan diatas es krim, tidak?" tanya Taehyung yang membuatku mengingat dengan keadaan seperti ini, aku mengangguk.

"Kau memakannya?" Aku mengangguk lagi, sambil menatap Taehyung sayu. "Jangan pingsan atau tidur, tetap bangun, Okay?" Aku hanya menatapnya sayu.

"Jen, kau bawa mobil?" Jennie mengangguk cepat, Taehyung panik sekarang sambil menahan kepalaku yang sebentar lagi akan jatuh. Tubuhku sungguh lemas, menarik napas untuk mencari oksigen saja susah.

Aku tidak punya tenaga untuk berdiri. Rasanya seperti ingin melayang saja.

"Kupinjam mobilmu." Taehyung berujar panik, mengangkat tubuhku dengan cepat keluar dari tempat ini. Mengikuti Jennie ke arah mobilnya. "Aku bawa, kau jaga Jungkook, jangan biarkan udara dingin dari AC mengenai tubuhnya, keratkan jaketnya," jelas Taehyung kepada Jennie di kursi belakang. Aku hanya mendengar mereka tanpa bisa mengucapkan apa pun, bibirku sudah terasa dingin seperti mayat.

"Kita pulang, kan?" tanyaku pelan sekali.

"Jangan macam – macam, Kook. Merepotkan." Kalimat terakhir yang kudengar dari mulut Taehyung hingga kuingat perkataan terakhirnya yang mengatakan aku 'merepotkan' sungguh bukan keinginanku untuk memiliki tubuh seperti ini. Sumpah.

Aku iri dengan semua manusia di dekatku yang tidak memiliki tubuh ringkih sepertiku, yang selalu kesakitan meski melakukan yang tidak berat sama sekali.

"Taehyung, percepat lajunya, kita kehilangan napasnya." Jennie berteriak kepada Taehyung yang sedang mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan penuh, hingga akhirnya yang kudengar adalah debuman kencang saat ingin sampai ke arah gedung bercat putih, pandanganku seakan – akan berbalik dan Jennie masih di sebelahku, pahanya masih menjadi tempat tumpuanku untuk berbaring, hingga sampai kudengar kaca mobil depan pecah dan melempar Taehyung hingga keluar. Semua kejadian terlihat jelas di mataku.

Aku melihatnya dengan kedua mataku. Taehyung terlempar keluar di pukul enam sore yang masih mendung dan gerimis hujan turun. Tidak sampai disitu kudengar gertakan patah dari dekat, leher Jennie yang patah hingga dia hanya terdiam saja sambil menatapku.

Bau amis di sekitar tubuhku semuanya berwarna merah dan tubuh Taehyung yang terlempar tidak jauh dariku, merangkak keluar mobil dengan tubuh yang lagi – lagi masih bergetar, dan juga mataku yang sudah sembab. Persetan dengan ini, aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Aku hanya harus keluar dan bertemu Taehyung. Aku harus ke Taehyung.

Aku masih saja melihat tubuh Taehyung tegap meski terselimuti luka – luka. "Tae, bangun." Aku berbaring di dadanya, sambil mendengar desau napasnya yang tidak kalah pelan denganku.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kalimat terakhir Taehyung yang mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil mengelus rambutku yang halus. Berakhir aku tidak mendengar apa pun selain tangisanku yang membesar.

.

.

.

Bangun dalam keadaan hidup adalah hal yang tidak kuinginkan. Aku masih mau bertemu dengan diri _nya._ "Mom," panggilku karena melihat Mom sedang duduk di sebelahku dengan mata sembabnya.

"Aku tahu." Wajahnya tidak bisa berbohong, Mom juga menangis karena kejadian yang menimpaku kala itu. Pukul enam sore dengan gerimis yang masih menimpa tubuhku yang bergetar di saat Taehyung menyelamatkanku. Dan maafkan aku untuk Jennie yang harus terlibat dengan itu.

Selanjutnya, tubuhku berbalik membelakangi Mom sambil memeluk diriku. Ya, aku terbangun hanya untuk menangis. Menangisi segalanya. Tersedu – sedu hingga aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa besok. Mengingat bahwa Taehyung adalah salah satunya alasan aku tetap hidup.

"Kau tahu dia mencintaimu, 'kan. Jungkook berbahagialah."

Baru kali ini, aku cemburu dengan seseorang yang sudah mati.

.

.

Fin.


End file.
